


Moustache Issue

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Implied Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, Mustaches, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You and Chris meet after a few months, and he has a new look.





	Moustache Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi, love all your writing. Could you do an imagine about Y/N reacting to Chris Evans moustache. Something cute and fluffy. Have a nice day [Tumblr]

You were in the middle of an interview with Seth Meyers on his talk show, and after discussing your new film for a few minutes, Seth decided it was time to bring up the topic.

“So, I know you're well acquainted with Chris Evans, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah, we're... we're best friends, to be honest.”

“So I assume you've seen him in his new look.”

“You mean the moustache?”

“Yeah.”

You snorted. “Can you believe I haven't?”

“What?! You're best friends and you haven't seen him?”

“No!” You laughed, and the audience chuckled with you. “Okay, let me explain.” You took a breath to stifle the laughter, and when you put yourself together again, you said, “I haven't seen Chris in... what? Four months? Which is insane, I mean, we'd never spent so much time away from each other, and... for this film, I had to lay low. No social media. I'd text Chris, and I'd send him selfies and stuff... but he wouldn't send any pictures back. And I mean any, you guys,” you shared to the audience. “So I haven't seen him or his new best friend or whatever.”

Seth laughed. “Well, then brace yourself, because I have a surprise for you.”

“Uhhhh, are you gonna show me a picture?”

“Even better. Please, give a warm welcome to Chris Evans, everybody!”

“No way!”

You got up and you saw your boyfriend's figure walking through the stage. Chris, first, shook hands with Seth... but you couldn't stop your laughter. His moustache was definitely something.

He saw you crouched on the floor, unable to handle your chuckles and he started laughing uncontrollably. You fell on your ass in the middle of a late night show, but you couldn't stop. Perhaps it was the fact that Chris was there and he'd surprised you or the fact that he looked like a seventy-year-old manager from an alcohol company.

“Oh my God,” you laughed.

Chris stretched his arms out to help you and you took his hands. He lifted you up and wrapped you into a warm, tight hug, his arms on your back.

“Hey, babe,” you whispered in his ear.

“I missed you,” he said in return.

You kissed him on the cheek. “I missed you.”

He grabbed your hand and led you back to your seat, him sitting next to you. Your fingers went to cover your mouth in order to stop a laugh from escaping, but it didn't work.

“Chris, what...? Oh my God,” you chuckled.

“Okay, okay. Get it out there.”

“Have you ever seen him with a moustache before?” Seth asked you.

“No,” you responded. “I've seen him with a beard and without the beard, but never with only the moustache.”

“And which one do you prefer?”

“The beard,” Chris and you said in unison and you smiled at him.

“It's like he has a squirrel on his face,” you joked, making Chris laugh. “I'm sorry babe, it's true.”

“It's not so bad!” Seth argued. “It's... it's different.”

“Oh, yeah. Very.”

“God, I can't wait to shave this off,” Chris stated, a smile on his face.

“And Chris, have you seen (Y/N)'s new film?”

“Yes! I loved it, you know, she's... she's amazingly talented and...” Chris looked at you. “You know, she's... she's wonderful.”

“I love you,” you meant to whisper, but given the fact you had a mic on, everyone had heard.

Oh, shit.

But Chris didn't bother in looking at the audience. Perhaps it was how much he missed you, but he didn't keep his dreamy eyes off of you.

Instead, he answered, “I love you, too.”

And he's the one who leaned in for the kiss. As the audience rioted, you smiled through your mouth, and you sensed him doing the same.

“What a reunion, I will say,” Seth commented when your kiss ended. “Catch The Neverending Story starring (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and John Krasinski now on Theaters!”

Chris and you got up and clapped with the audience. You shook Seth's hand and gave him a quick hug.

When you went backstage and you noticed Chris' brother was there, you assumed Chris would have to go back in a few minutes.

“You're crazy!” You told Chris, your hands on his hips.

“Crazy about you, yeah I am,” he said and pecked you on the lips.

“Hm,” you mumbled. “I could get used to the moustache.”

“No way. Say your goodbyes, it's going away in a week.”

“A week is all I need,” you replied, and kissed him again.


End file.
